Un Sentimiento Muy Especial
by jantpollo
Summary: Itsuwa es la nueva chica de la escuela pero se enamora del chico con peor reputacion del lugar Kamijou Touma pero ella cree que Kamijou no es como dicen los rumores y decide confesarse en un dia muy especial.


**Hola a todos les traigo una historia de San Valentín un día después pero he estado ocupado así que no la pudo actualizar en el mismo día pero les daré un historia de amor que mis lectores puedan disfrutar ya que esta historia se la dedicare a Itsuwa a otra chica del harén de Touma ya que esta chica de todas es la más tierna y las atenta a Kamijou que incluso puede dar su vida por Touma y eso es algo que la hace única a esta chica en el mundo de Index y la verdad no veo Fanfic de esta chica considerando el interés romántico de Itsuwa que para mi opinión es uno de los más tiernos de las novelas ya que disfrute mucho momentos de ella en el volumen 16 pero hasta aquí la introducción y ahora disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

**Un Día Muy Especial**

**Parte 1**

Era un día especial para las chicas enamoradas ya que este día se dedican para expresarles sus sentimientos a los chicos que ellas están enamorada y en una cierta escuela había una chica que estaba enamorada del chico con muy mala reputación de toda la escuela pero para ella eso no le importaba ella sabía que en el fondo el chico era buena persona y todo lo que decían de él no era lo que ella miraba en el chico.

Itsuwa la chica tímida que la habían trasferida a esa cierta escuelas unos meses atrás había encontrado al chico que robaba sus suspiros en el día y sus pensamientos en las noches desde un cierto incidente ella no deja de mirar a Kamijou Touma el chico problema de la escuela.

El día es San Valentín, el día donde las chicas le daban chocolates a los chicos que les gustan y en este día la chica tímida Itsuwa había hechos unos chocolates hechos a manos para entregárselos a Kamijou Touma su compañero de clase y el chico que ella está enamorada. Este día Itsuwa estaba decida a decirle sus sentimientos a Kamijou aunque el problema era que ella no era amiga de Kamijou solo eran compañeros de clases no eran amigos y con Itsuwa siendo tan tímida que le era imposible acercarse a Kamijou si antes de avergonzarse y sonrojarse a punto de desmayarse, pero ella había decidido que este día ella superaría todo su timidez y le confesaría lo que sentía a Kamijou.

'' Oye Itsuwa ¿estás segura? '' Dijo su compañera de salón Fukiyose Seiri.

'' Si, hoy daré lo mejor de mí. '' Dijo Itsuwa con determinación.

'' Te apoyo Itsuwa pero creo que te será muy difícil. '' Dijo otra compañera de salón Himegami Aisa.

'' No se preocupen, hoy es el día que le diré lo que siento. '' Dijo Itsuwa con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

'' De acuerdo, pero es de Kamijou que estamos hablando. '' Dijo Fukiyose un poco preocupada por su amiga.

'' Seiri, gracias por preocuparte pero yo se que Kamijou es una persona en el fondo y no es como dicen los rumores. '' Dijo Itsuwa a su amiga.

'' ¿Pero porque dices que Kamijou es buena persona? '' Dijo Himegami con curiosidad.

'' Veras la verdad es que…. ''

**Parte 2**

Un día después de clase Itsuwa estaba en camino a su dormitorio pero se había perdido ya que había sido transferida a una escuela y todavía no se acostumbraba a su nueva vida. Caminando por las calles Itsuwa estaba viendo el mapa de la ciudad y todavía no era familiar con la ciudad y cuando estaba más perdida unos ruidos le llamaron la atención.

'' Vamos gatito, no estés asustado vine para ayudarte. '' Dijo un chico mientras trepaba un árbol.

Esa voz provenía de la otra calle donde se encontraba Itsuwa y era la voz de su nuevo compañero de clase Kamijou Touma el chico que tenia la peor reputación de la escuela. Itsuwa había escuchado muchas historias aterradoras del chico pero al verlo subido en ese árbol ayudando a un pobre gatito que estaba así que no pensaba que el chico era tan malo como dice los rumores pero decidió observar por un rato a ver a su nuevo compañero de clase.

'' Ven gatito, gatito, se valiente y ven a mí. '' Dijo Kamijou subiéndose a la rama del árbol donde se encontraba el gatito.

'' No parece un chico malo, en vez se ve un poco adorable ayudando a ese gatito. '' Dijo Itsuwa sonriendo desde lejos al observar a Kamijou.

'' Vamos gatito un poco mas y estarás a salvo. '' Dijo Kamijou extendiendo su mano para alcanzar al gatito pero en ese momento la rama donde se encontraba Kamijou y el gatito se rompió.

En el momento de la caída Kamijou salto donde estaba el gatito salvándolo de la caída pero Kamijou cayo de espalda así que el impacto sería fuerte pero de repente algo amortiguo el impacto de Kamijou al suelo y cuando volteo a ver había una chica que lo había atrapado cuando él estaba en el aire y salvándolo del golpe que iba a recibir.

'' Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? '' Dijo Kamijou preocupado a ver a la chica que lo había salvado.

'' Si me encuentro bien, ¿Pero el gatito se encuentra bien? '' Dijo Itsuwa preocupada por el gatito.

'' Oh es verdad el gatito. '' Dijo Kamijou mirando al gatito que el sostenía en sus brazos.

Al parecer la caída había lastimado una pierna del gatito y se encontraba lastimado al ver eso Kamijou y Itsuwa se preocuparon por el gatito y fueron a buscar a un veterinario lo más rápido posible. Un momento después en la estancia del veterinario Kamijou e Itsuwa estaban preocupados por el gatito ya que Kamijou se sintió responsable por lo que le ocurrió al pobre gatito.

'' No te pongas tan mal, veras que no será una herida grave. '' Dijo Itsuwa tratando de animar a Kamijou.

'' Aun así no me dejo de preocupar por él. '' Dijo Kamijou Preocupado.

En ese momento el veterinario salió junto con el gatito vendado de una pierna y se dirigió donde se encontraba Kamijou e Itsuwa.

'' No se preocupen el gato solo sufrió unos raspones nada serio pobra volver a caminar en una semana. '' Dijo el veterinario a Kamijou.

'' Enserio me alegro escuchar esta noticia. '' Dijo Kamijou sonriendo.

'' Gracias a ti, el gatito se repondrá. '' Dijo Itsuwa sonriendo a Kamijou.

'' No, gracias a ti porque tú me salvaste cuando me caí del árbol y gracias a eso no nos hicimos un daño más grave. '' Dijo Kamijou sonriendo a Itsuwa. En ese momento la cara de Itsuwa su puso muy roja gracias al alago de Kamijou.

Momentos más tarde después de salir del consultorio del veterinario Kamijou e Itsuwa caminaban por las calles, Itsuwa sostenía al gatito en sus brazos mientras Kamijou llevabas sus bolsas escolares.

'' Veo que el gatito se apegado a ti. '' Dijo Kamijou sonriendo a Itsuwa.

'' Si tienes razón. '' Dijo Itsuwa sonrojada.

'' Ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos a nuestro hogares antes que sea más tarde. '' Dijo Kamijou viendo que ya había anochecido y habían caminado casi toda la tarde.

'' Si, y gracias por mostrarme el camino a mi dormitorio. '' Dijo Itsuwa sonriendo.

'' De acuerdo, pero es hora que me llevo al gatito conmigo. '' Dijo Kamijou mirando al gatito.

'' ¿En verdad te quedaras con él? '' Dijo Itsuwa un poco triste.

'' Si, me quedare con él hasta que se recupere y le buscare un hogar donde se pueda quedar porque en mis dormitorios no se permiten mascotas y sería un gran problema si me descubren con el pero hasta que le encuentre un nuevo hogar yo cuidare de él. '' Dijo Kamijou explicando la situación.

'' La verdad yo me puedo quedar con él. '' Dijo Itsuwa a Kamijou.

'' ¿Estás segura? '' Dijo Kamijou preocupado.

'' Si, la verdad en mi dormitorio aceptan mascotas y también me he sentido sola desde que me mude y el sería una gran compañía y no creo que quiera alejarse de mí. '' Dijo Itsuwa con una sonrisa mirando al gatito que se aferraba a ella con mucha fuerza reflejando que no quería separarse de ella.

'' Que bien y con eso todo queda resuelto y gracias a ti el tendrá un hogar has sido una gran chica con gran corazón. '' Dijo Kamijou sonriendo a Itsuwa.

'' No es para tanto, no digas cosas como esa. '' Dijo Itsuwa con la cara roja no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

'' Me despido y gracias por todo. '' Dijo Kamijou despidiéndose de Itsuwa mientras poco a poco se desvanece su figura con la oscuridad de la noche.

'' Es un chico muy extraño pero es de buen corazón. '' Dijo Itsuwa sonrojarse al ver a Kamijou alejarse.

'' Meow '' maulló el gatito que estaba en los brazos de Itsuwa al ver que la chica miraba al chico con un brillo en sus ojos.

'' Oh perdón, ¿tienes hambre? No te preocupes pronto llegaremos a tu nuevo asi que espera un poco. '' Dijo Itsuwa a gatito en sus brazos con una gran sonrisa.

Algo en Itsuwa cambio ese día no volvería a ver a ese chico de la misma manera aunque no pensaba que pensar que algo así ocurriera de repente es algo que Itsuwa no estaba preparada pero en ese día desarrollo un sentimiento que por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando y ese sentimiento es

Amor.

**Parte 3**

Itsuwa termino de contar su historia a sus dos compañeras de clase Fukiyose y Himegami lo cual quedaron sorprendidas al escuchar una historia así de su compañero de clase Kamijou ya que habían historias muy malas de su compañero para ellas esta vez es la primera vez que escuchaban algo muy positivo de Kamijou.

'' La verdad me cuesta trabajo creer tu historia. '' Dijo Fukiyose asombrada.

'' Es difícil de creerlo. '' Dijo Himegami seria.

'' Es la verdad y no fue ese día también hay muchas cosas más. '' Dijo Itsuwa seria.

'' ¿A qué te refieres? '' Dijo Fukiyose curiosamente.

Itsuwa empezó a contarles más historias sobre Kamijou que ayudabas a las ancianas a cruzar las calles a jugar con niños en el parque ayudando a muchas personas que necesitaban ayuda y Kamijou siempre estaba ahí para ellos pero Itsuwa siempre lo veía desde lejos y eso era un problema mayor.

'' Me estás diciendo que después del incidente con el gatito no has tenido el valor de volver hablar con Kamijou. '' Dijo Fukiyose en tono serio.

'' Si después del incidente de Ikki no he vuelto hablar con Kamijou. '' Dijo Itsuwa triste.

'' ¿Ikki? '' Dijeron Himegami y Fukiyose con curiosidad.

'' Oh, se me olvido decirles que así nombre al gatito que Kamijou y yo encontramos. '' Dijo Itsuwa con una gran sonrisa.

'' Pero el problema es que ha pasado un mes desde el incidente y aun no has hablado con Kamijou. '' Dijo Himegami seria.

'' Pero hoy será el día que diré lo que en verdad siento. '' Dijo Itsuwa decidida.

'' Te deseo mucha suerte. '' Dijo Fukiyose sonriendo.

'' Te estaremos apoyando. '' Dijo Himegami sonriendo.

'' Gracias daré lo mejor de mí. '' Dijo Itsuwa segura de sí misma.

**Parte 4**

Después de clase Itsuwa salió del salón en busca de Kamijou para entregarle los chocolates que ella había preparado, pero no encontraba rastros de el, asi que decidió buscarlo un poco más para entregarles los chocolates, pero cuando caminaba por las calles vio a Kamijou pero este no estaba solo estaba acompañado de una chica de pelo corto y con el uniforme de la prestigiosa escuela secundaria Tokiwadai que le estaba hablando a Kamijou.

'' Oye Biri Biri ¿Qué es lo que quieres? '' Dijo Kamijou algo cansado.

'' Mi nombre es Misaka Mikoto no es Biri Biri ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo tonto? '' Dijo Misaka irritada.

'' De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres Misaka? '' Dijo Kamijou un poco más cansado.

'' Nada solo pensé que estarías muy triste ya que nadie te dio chocolates en este día de San Valentín. '' Dijo Misaka un poco nerviosa.

'' Bueno la verdad no estoy triste por algo así. '' Dijo Kamijou con un suspiro que decía lo contrario.

'' Pensé que algo así te sucedería, así te daré estos chocolates para que no te sientas tan triste. '' Dijo Misaka con voz temblorosa y su cara está completamente roja.

'' Enserio Misaka, pensé que ibas burlarte de mí pero no creí que me darías chocolates. '' Dijo Kamijou con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

'' No te emociones tanto, solo son chocolates. '' Dijo Misaka apenada.

'' Gracias Misaka en realidad eres una gran amiga. '' Dijo Kamijou con una gran sonrisa.

'' ¿Eh? '' Se Pregunto Misaka.

'' La verdad pensé que me odiabas porque siempre me persigues para retarme por tonterías pero el día de hoy has demostrado que eres una gran amiga. '' Dijo Kamijou sonriendo.

'' TU ERES UN GRAN IDIOTA. '' Grito Misaka junto con golpe a la cabeza de Kamijou y este cayó al suelo todo confundido. Mientras Misaka se marchaba furiosa.

'' ¿Cuál es su problema? '' Dijo Kamijou todo confundido.

'' Vaya, no pensé que Misaka reaccionaria de esa manera. '' Dijo una voz que provenía de la espalda de Kamijou.

'' Oh eres tu Misaki, ¿Qué haces por aquí? '' Dijo Kamijou al ver quién estaba detrás de el era una chica muy hermosa de cabello rubio con ojos brillantes que vestía el mismo uniforme de Tokiwadai su nombre es Shokuhou Misaki.

'' ¿Ese es el saludo que le das a tu amiga de la infancia? '' Dijo Misaki triste.

'' Perdón no era mi intención. '' Dijo Kamijou disculpándose.

'' He he, ahora está mucho mejor. '' Dijo Misaki con una sonrisa en su rostro.

'' ¿Y bien que lo que haces aquí? '' Dijo Kamijou curiosamente.

'' He venido a entregarte esto. '' Dijo Misaki entregando una pequeña caja a Kamijou.

'' Gracias Misaki. '' Dijo Kamijou al ver la caja sabiendo que era un obsequio para él.

'' Es lo menos que le daría a mi querido amigo de la infancia. '' Dijo Misaki un poco sonrojada.

'' Espero que sepan bien los chocolates. '' Dijo Kamijou sonriendo.

'' No digas cosas a la ligera Touma. '' Dijo Misaki sonrojada con las manos en su cara.

'' Es hora de irme tengo cosas que hacer te veo luego Misaki. '' Dijo Kamijou yendo a la dirección contraria al despedirse de su amiga.

'' Ese Touma cuando se dara cuenta de lo que siente por él. '' Dijo Misaki decepcionada. '' Bueno un día abrirá los ojos y yo estaré con él cuando eso suceda. '' Dijo Misaki recuperando la confianza y esperando que algún día su amigo se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos.

A unas pocas calles después de despedirse de su amiga Misaki, Kamijou estaba caminando con dos cajas de chocolates una dada por Misaka y la otra fue dada por Misaki así que su día de San Valentín no era tan malo como él creía pero había algo que Kamijou estaba esperando ese día algo que él estaba pensando en todo el mes y creía que este día lo iba a conseguir pero al parecer el estaba equivocado hasta que se encontró con otra persona conocida por él.

'' Hasta que te encuentro Kamijou Touma. '' Dijo una chica enfrente de el que vestía el uniforme de chicas de su escuela, la chica era de cabello negro con un gran cuerpo al parecer era un año mayor que él.

'' Oh si es Kumokawa senpai. '' Dijo Kamijou al pronunciar el nombre de la chica.

'' Tan frio como siempre Kamijou. '' Dijo Kumokawa un poco irritada.

'' ¿Qué hace senpai en un lugar como este? '' Pregunto Kamijou.

'' Veo que te fue bien este día. '' Dijo Kumokawa señalando los obsequios de Kamijou.

'' Si pero solo son de amigas. '' Dijo Kamijou contestando la pregunta.

'' Veo que no estás satisfecho con esos chocolates. '' Dijo Kumokawa al ver que la expresión de Kamijou era de alguien que no eran los chocolates que él esperaba.

'' No es eso senpai, aprecio que mis amigas me regalen chocolates aunque solo sean por obligación pero yo….. '' Dijo Kamijou pero algo en el no pudo terminar lo que él quería decir. '' ¿Y bien senpai que es lo que la trae por aquí? '' Dijo Kamijou tratando de cambiar el tema.

'' Ten y agradece aunque parece que esperas chocolates de otra persona. '' Dijo Kumokawa lanzando una pequeña caja de chocolate a Kamijou aunque este solo la quede viendo sorprendido. '' Espero que recibas lo que quieres, nos vemos luego. '' Dijo Kumokawa despidiéndose de Kamijou y este solo la vio partir.

'' ¿Qué fue todo eso? '' Pregunto Kamijou todo confuso sin entender toda la situación.

A pocas calles de haberse despedido de Kamijou, Kumokawa estaba un poco triste ya que al parecer Kamijou estaba esperando unos chocolates de una persona en especial pero la pregunta era ¿Quién era esa persona? La duda la ponía triste ya al ver sus probabilidades que Kamijou se fije en ella disminuyeron y eso de alguna manera la puso triste.

'' Aunque no sea la persona que él esperaba no daré por vencida hare que ese tonto se fije en mi sino lo intento no lo sabré aunque me cuente un tiempo hare que se fije en mi. '' Dijo Kumokawa decidida en ganarse el corazón de Kamijou.

Kamijou seguía en el mismo lugar donde se encontró con Kumokawa pero estaba pensativo, había recibido chocolates pero porque no lo hacía feliz, claro el estuvo feliz en el momento que se lo dieron pero ahora eran simples chocolates, el por alguna razón esperaba chocolates de una cierta persona alguien que por el último mes ha estado en la mente de Kamijou y el esperaba que esa persona le diera chocolate espero todo el día pero no hubo inicios que esa persona le diera chocolates pero aun así el tenia las esperanzas de obtener chocolates de esa persona.

Hundido en sus pensamientos Kamijou mirabas las calles hasta que hubo un ruido que le llamo la atención al voltear a ver donde provenía el sonido y vio a una chica que conoció un mes anterior una chica que le ayudo a rescatar un pequeño gatito una chica que incluso para su sorpresa estaban en el mismo salón pero cuando Kamijou vio a la chica había lagrimas en sus ojos la chica estaba llorando por alguna razón, Kamijou quiso hablarle pero en el momento que Kamijou quería decir algo la chica salió corriendo con las lagrimas en sus ojos algo que Kamijou no entendía pero se puso a correr para alcanzar a esa chica dejando los chocolates que le habían regalado en el suelo.

**Parte 5**

Itsuwa salió corriendo llorando hasta llegar a un parque ahí se estuvo hasta que cayó la noche , ha pasado un tiempo pero las lagrimas seguían brotando en sus ojos no podía creer que se deprimiera tanto por un chico pero ella sabía que se había enamorado de ese chico pero no pensaba que el chico tenía muchas chicas que estaban interesadas en el, ese hecho puso a Itsuwa muy triste desde el fondo de su corazón poniendo los chocolates que ella había preparado para Kamijou en su pecho deseando tener toda la fuerza para entregárselo pero toda esa fuerza se había ido al ver a esas chicas entregarle esos chocolates toda su confianza se disminuyo.

'' Que tonta soy, al final no le di los chocolates que le prepare. '' Dijo Itsuwa con lagrimas en sus ojos. '' Al final soy una cobarde que no pudo decirle lo que siente. '' Dijo Itsuwa al derramar mas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Itsuwa lloraba en el parque hasta que vio que tres personas se estaban acercando a ella eran tres chicos de su edad pero de apariencia de delincuentes se acercaban a Itsuwa en forma sospechosa.

'' Señorita ¿Por qué se encuentra tan sola en un lugar tan peligroso? '' Dijo uno de los delincuentes.

'' No es nada, yo ya me iba. '' Dijo Itsuwa tratando de alejarse de los delincuentes.

'' Señorita no se valla tan rápido que la noche es joven. '' Dijo el segundo delincuente al empujar a Itsuwa al suelo. Cuando el hiso eso los otros dos delincuentes sujetaron a Itsuwa de los brazos para que no se pudiera defender y el tercer delincuente se puso encima de ella.

'' Excelente esta chica tiene un cuerpo fenomenal, nos divertiremos toda la noche chicos. '' Dijo el delincuente que estaba encima de Itsuwa con ojos de lujuria y sus compañeros concordaron con él.

'' Auxilio. '' Grito Itsuwa pero en eso el delincuente tapo su boca con su mano.

'' Cállate estúpida o te ira peor si no te callas y es mejor que empieces a disfrutar lo que te vamos hacer. '' Dijo el delincuente que se encontraba encima de Itsuwa riéndose con maldad.

Para Itsuwa ese momento era como una pesadilla ella no podía creer que esto le estaba sucediendo esos tres delincuentes iban a profanar su pureza que ella prometió guardarla hasta el día de su boda pero en ese lugar tres asquerosos sujetos le iban arrebatar lo más preciado para ella, en ese momento Itsuwa con lagrimas en sus ojos solo pudo pensar en el chico que ella estaba enamorada al chico que este dia le quería regalar chocolates y confesarle su amor pero ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar en esta forma? Itsuwa solo quería pasar el día con la persona que ella amaba pero en lugar de eso tres delincuentes le iban a dar algo que marcaria su vida para siempre y jamás podría ser igual, en el fondo de su corazón Itsuwa solo deseaba que Kamijou Touma estuviera ahí con ella porque al final ella lo ama.

De repente el delincuente que se encontraba encima de Itsuwa salió volando hacia el otro extremo de ella los otros dos delincuentes vieron que era lo que estaba pasando pero sin momento para reaccionar uno recibió un golpe en la cara y el otro recibió una patada en el estomago haciendo que estos liberaran a Itsuwa de su pesadilla. Itsuwa solo quedo sorprendida al ver lo que pasaba pero cuando volteo a ver era alguien que la había salvado una persona que ella no esperaba ver en esta situación tan horrible pero al ver su rostro el rostro de Itsuwa se ilumino ya que era el chico que ella estaba enamorada era Kamijou Touma que la rescato de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

En ese momento uno de los delincuentes se puso de pie y fue a embestir a Kamijou pero este esquivo el ataque, Kamijou solo apretó su mano derecha y le volvió a dar un golpe en su rostro que saco de balance al delincuente y le dio una patada en el estomago y este cayó al suelo derrotado. Los otros dos delincuentes se pusieron de pie y ambos fueron atacar a Kamijou pero este los esquivaba muy fácilmente así que Kamijou a uno de ellos le lanzo una patada en la cabeza haciendo que cayera al suelo y al otro le dio un golpe con la mano izquierda y otro con la mano derecha era un combo de golpes con ambas manos hasta que derribo al sujeto, los tres delincuentes ya asustados corrieron muy lejos de Kamijou e Itsuwa dejando a ellos solos y fuera de peligro.

**Parte 6**

Ha pasado un rato desde que Kamijou salvo a Itsuwa de esos tres delincuentes que le iban hacer algo imperdonable a ella, en ese momento Kamijou vio a Itsuwa muy triste estaba en el suelo de rodilla muy triste viendo una caja de chocolates toda dañada al parecer los delincuentes arrojaron la caja que Itsuwa al suelo y luego la pisotearon dejando que la caja de chocolate estuviera muy dañada en el estado que los chocolates no eran comestibles, este día para Itsuwa ha sido una pesadilla no solo no le entrego los chocolates a Kamijou también vivió una de las experiencia más horrible de su vida pero gracias a Kamijou eso se evito pero aun así este día a sido malo para Itsuwa.

'' ¿Te encuentras bien? '' Pregunto Kamijou muy preocupado.

'' Si me encuentro bien. '' Dijo Itsuwa con una voz muy triste.

'' ¿Puedes levantarte? '' Dijo Kamijou que todavía seguía preocupado.

'' Si. '' Dijo Itsuwa triste pero seguía viendo los chocolates que estaban en el suelo en mal estado.

'' ¿Esos chocolates se lo ibas a dar a alguien especial? '' Pregunto Kamijou con curiosidad.

'' Si, pero ahora ya no sirven para nada. '' Dijo Itsuwa con lagrimas en sus ojos.

'' No digas eso, de seguro que la persona que le ibas a dar esos chocolates los encontrara delicioso incluso en ese mal estado. '' Dijo Kamijou tratando de animar a Itsuwa.

'' No lo creo, al final no tuve el valor de decirle mis sentimientos y los chocolates que pase toda la noche preparándolos ahora son un completo desperdicio porque no me arme de valor para hablar con él. '' Dijo Itsuwa derramando lagrimas en sus ojos el llanto se hiso fuerte ya Itsuwa no podía soportar más este día.

De repente Itsuwa sintió algo cálido que rodeaba su cuerpo ella abrió los ojos para ver que era y Kamijou la estaba abrazando con fuerza, Itsuwa ya no sabía que pensar era un sueño o era una ilusión pero el abrazo de Kamijou era muy real y muy fuerte y ella solo puso sus manos en la cintura de Kamijou dejando que las lagrimas se fueran, un momento más tarde Itsuwa estaba calmada ya que todas las emociones que ella vivió la tenían muy inestable en ese momento.

'' Es tarde te acompañare a tu dormitorio ya que puede haber más peligro en la ciudad a estas horas. '' Dijo Kamijou al tratar de levantarse.

'' No, quédate así un poco más. '' Dijo Itsuwa aferrándose a Kamijou con fuerza.

'' De acuerdo. '' Dijo Kamijou aferrándose a Itsuwa.

'' Quiero decirte algo Kamijou. '' Dijo Itsuwa viendo a Kamijou a los ojos.

'' ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir? '' Dijo Kamijou con curiosidad.

'' Me gustas Kamijou. '' Dijo Itsuwa con todo su valor.

'' ¿Eh? '' Dijo Kamijou sorprendido.

'' Me gustas desde el primer día que te conocí Kamijou desde que salvamos al gatito no he dejado de pensar en ti, todos los días te he observado entre más te veo más me enamoro de ti y este día decidi reunir todo mi valor para confesarte mis sentimientos pero nada me resulto como yo quería al final nunca te pude decir nada hasta este momento los chocolates que había preparado para ti ahora son un completo desperdicio ahora que te digo mis sentimientos estoy triste porque todo el fuerzo y el valor que trabaje tanto no sirvió de nada. '' Dijo Itsuwa llorando de frustración ya que este dia para ella era como una pesadilla.

Kamijou soltó a Itsuwa y se dirigió donde estaban los chocolates que se encontraban en el suelo se dirigió a ellos se agacho tomo uno de ellos y lo empezó a comer, al ver eso Itsuwa corrió donde estaba el.

'' ¿Qué haces porque te los comes? '' Dijo Itsuwa sorprendida.

'' Están deliciosos estos chocolates. '' Dijo Kamijou con una sonrisa.

'' Claro que no, están en mal estado y los pisotearon saben muy mal. '' Dijo Itsuwa negativamente.

'' Estos chocolates eran para mi, ¿verdad? No hay manera que sepa mal. '' Dijo Kamijou amablemente.

'' Están mal esos chocolates por favor no lo sigas comiendo. '' Dijo Itsuwa con lagrimas en los ojos.

'' Claro que saben bien es porque están hechos desde el fondo de tu corazón y nadie puede quitar ese sabor tan dulce que solo tu les puede dar. '' Dijo Kamijou con una gran sonrisa.

'' Pero que cosas estás diciendo. '' Dijo Itsuwa al sonrojarse muy fuerte ya que toda su cara estaba roja.

Kamijou lentamente se acerco a Itsuwa a puso su rostro a cinco centímetro del rostro de ella.

'' Tu también me gustas Itsuwa. '' Dijo Kamijou seriamente.

'' ¿Eh? '' esas palabras congelaron a Itsuwa en ese momento.

'' Desde el día que salvamos al gatito, yo no he podido dejar en pensar en ti, y cuando supe que eras de mi misma clase quería hablarte pero era muy tímido para acercarme a ti, siempre te observo en clases y siempre estoy pendiente de ti, y este día tus chocolates eran los que más esperaba pero en todo el día no los recibí así que pensé que yo no te gustaba pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado veo que mis sentimientos por ti son correspondido. '' Dijo Kamijou mirando a Itsuwa a los ojos.

'' ¿Enserio Kamijou, esto no es un sueño? Dime que no estoy soñando. '' Dijo Itsuwa con brillo en sus ojos.

'' Claro que no esto es la realidad. '' Dijo Kamijou seriamente.

Kamijou puso ambas manos en las mejías de Itsuwa poco a poco se fue acercando hasta que ambos podían sentir sus alientos y lentamente sus labios fueron haciendo contacto hasta que se juntaron y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Itsuwa no lo podía creer su primer beso era con el chico que ella amaba es con Kamijou Touma y era un beso apasionado ambos no podían dejar los labios del otro era una sensación al máximo ellos se sentían que estaban en el cielo, ambos estaban besando a la persona que amaban Itsuwa siempre quiso besar a Kamijou y con el beso Kamijou reflejaba que deseaba besar a Itsuwa desde hace mucho tiempo, para ellos el tiempo ya no existía lo único que importaba era que se tenían en sus brazos y no se querían que el otro se fuera solo con pensar en alejarse se abrazaban con más fuerza y se besaban con más pasión al final sus sentimientos eran correspondidos al final ambos se amaban con locura y cuando ambos terminaron de besarse se alejaron cinco centímetro pero sus frentes seguían en contacto se miraron a los ojos con un gran brillo que ambos sostenían al verse uno con otro y dijeron las palabras que querían escuchar desde que se conocieron.

'' Te Amo Itsuwa. ''

'' Te amo Touma. ''

Y en la oscuridad de la noche los dos se volvieron a fundir en un beso apasionado olvidándose de todo el mundo y toda cosa innecesaria para ellos en ese momento lo único que importaba eran que ambos se amaban y que desde ahora ellos siempre estarán juntos.

* * *

**¿Continuara?**

**Esa es la pregunta tenía la idea de hacer este Fanfic un OneShot pero cuando estaba escribiendo se me ocurrieron mas ideas para poder continuar esta historia de amor que dicen ¿quieren que continúe con esta historia? Dejen sus Reviews para saber su opinión y háganme saber porque su opinión la tomare en cuenta. Gracias por leer mis historias y porque para mí escribir es algo que me apasiona y escribir historia me hace sentir bien y mis lectores las disfrutan eso hace que escribir sea el doble de divertido así que los veo luego.**

**Hasta la Próxima.**


End file.
